Summer Getaway
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Jane and Maura decide to go on a week long vacation. What will they do and will they have fun? Will Maura and Jane find out they're possibly more than best friends? First Rizzles fanfiction. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay. This is my first Rizzles fanfiction and I'm pretty excited for it. I ship Rizzles with a passion now and this only happened a little while ago. This isn't really going to be dirty, probably sweeter in a way, 'cause I don't think I can get myself to write that dirty stuff. Haha. I'll try to make this into 7 chapters for each day and I'll put some Rizzles in each. So please read and review and let me know what you think.

Summer Getaway

It was a nice and beautiful June day and Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were high above the city of Boston on their way to Ocean City, New Jersey. Maura decided that they both needed a vacation, since both of them rarely take any days off. Jane didn't like to take days off. It just wasn't in her nature. _How did Maura even get me to go? _ She asked herself. _I know, because she wouldn't let me refuse. _Jane sighed and looked over at Maura who was very into the book that she was reading. Jane started to sip her glass of coffee and glared at Maura.

As Maura turned the page she said, "Do you think I can't see you glaring at me?"

"Really? How can you even see me looking at you when you're so immersed in your book?" Jane asked and crossed her arms.

"It's quite obvious, Jane. I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my face." Maura said while looking at her, bookmarked her book and closed it.

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience." Jane said with a wink. "Maura, why did you have to drag me along? You know how much I don't to be here."

Maura nodded. "Yes, I know. You said so 15 times."

"I could've sworn it was 13." Jane said with a wink and groaned. "Why, Maura?"

"Jane, do you always have to complain all the time?" Maura asked her. "You sound like a little child."

"Oh, I do not complain all the time." Jane replied. "And I don't sound like a little child."

Maura shook her head. "Oh, yes, you do." Then Maura started to mock Jane. "No. I don't wanna go there. No. No. No."

"Come on. I don't sound like that." Jane said while glaring at her.

Maura laughed. "That's what you think." Jane looked away from her and looked out the window. "Jane, you deserve this vacation; both of us do. How many times have you ever taken off work willingly or went on vacation?"

"Lemme think…" Jane said as she closed her eyes.

Maura answered for her. "If I am correct, the answer is never. Come on, Jane. You're not even a little bit happy or excited to get away for a while?"

Jane shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm a bit excited."

Maura smiled. "Good."

Jane leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Their plane had just touched down and landed in Ocean City and Maura had to wake Jane up.

"Jane. Wake up. We're here." Maura said and got no response. She poked Jane's side with no response as well. Then, Maura moved up close to Jane's ear. "Jane. Wake up."

With that, Jane woke up abruptly and stared at Maura. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just waking you up because we're here." Maura said while Jane took a peak out of her window. All she saw was a baby blue sky that went on for miles and miles.

They started to get their stuff out of the overhead compartments and went to the baggage claim to get the rest of their belongings. Maura also rented a car for their time there.

Once they got their bags, they walked toward the rental car. Jane had one suitcase while Maura had two.

"Man, Maura. Did you pack all of your shoes and clothes in there?" Jane said with a laugh.

"No. I did not. It's not possible with two suitcases." Maura said with a wink.

"Okay…so who's driving?" Jane asked.

"I will." Maura said as she sat in the driver's side and Jane sat in the passenger.

"Where are we going first?" Jane asked her.

"Well, I thought we'd go to the hotel, unpack and then head to the beach." Maura said excitedly.

"Okay. That sounds good to me." Jane said with a smile as they drove to the hotel.

When Jane and Maura walked into their hotel room, the first thing Jane noticed was that there was one bed.

"Oh…one bed?" Jane asked Maura while they both unpacked.

"Yeah. I was looking through rooms with two and they were expensive. The rooms with one bed was much cheaper…you don't mind though, right?" Maura said while looking up from her suitcase.

"No. Not at all." Jane said with a smile.

"Good. Well, I'm going to get dressed into my bathing suit now." Maura said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay." Jane said as she got out her fiery two piece bathing suit. "I might as well get into mine too." She said to herself as she slipped off her shorts and underwear first and put on the bottoms. She took off her shirt and bra and was about to pick up the top of her bathing suit when she saw Maura walk out the bathroom and was looking at her exposed top section.

"God, Maura!" Jane said as she used her arms to hide her breasts. "What are you doing?"

Maura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you were changing. You should've told me."

Jane would have put on the top quicker but all she noticed was Maura's perfect body in her sky blue bikini. She kept staring and shook her head. _God. What's gotten into you, Rizzoli? _Jane then put on her top and was having trouble tying it without it being too loose. "Okay. I'm dressed now." Maura opened her eyes and smiled as she got out sunscreen, a beach blanket, a towel and a pair of sunglasses. "Maura, can you help me with this?" Jane asked while pointing to her back. "Every time I tie it, it's too loose."

Maura smiled. "Sure." She started to walk over to her. When Maura's warm hands touched Jane's back, it gave Jane chills. _Okay. Seriously. What's going on with me? _Jane asked herself while Maura asked. "Is that too tight?"

"Uh…" Jane said while zoning out.

"Jane…?" Maura said with a weird look on her face.

"Whoa. Sorry about that." Jane said and let out a nervous laugh. "That's good." Maura finished tying the bathing suit and walked back over to her stuff.

"I thought we could put all of our food in the same cooler so we don't have to lug along too much stuff." Maura explained.

"Yeah. Good thinking." Jane said as she put some of the food and drinks she packed into the cooler. Jane went back to her suitcase and got out sunscreen and a towel. She rummaged around for her sunglasses but couldn't find them. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Maura asked in a concerned tone.

"I forgot my sunglasses at home." Jane answered. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair in there, would ya?"

"I actually have 3 pairs." Maura said with a giggle. "Here's a pair of red ones. It matches your bathing suit." Maura winked as she handed Jane the sunglasses.

"Thanks." Jane said and was about to put them on when she noticed the logo on the side. "Really, Maura? Gucci?"

"I'm surprised you even know the name." Maura said as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, only because I have a fashion-crazed best friend." Jane said with a wink. "But really, how much were these?"

"250 dollars." Maura said as Jane's jaw dropped. "What? I got them on sale."

"Wow. The most I've spent on sunglasses was 30 bucks." Jane said as she put the glasses on top of her head and grabbed her bag.

"Ready?" Maura asked as she opened the door.

"Hell yeah, I am." Jane said with a chuckle. "And I'm driving."

They walked over to their car and put their bags in the backseat. Maura tossed the keys to Jane and she caught them in a ninja move. "Ha. Got 'em." Then they both started laughing. When they got in and sat down, Jane asked, "Where am I going?"

"Well, just pull out of here, take a right and keep going until you see the parking lot to the beach." Maura told Jane as she fixed her blonde hair.

After only a few minutes of driving, Jane and Maura were at the beach. The parked and got their stuff out of the car and headed toward the beach. The sand felt worm and comforting under their feet.

"Where do you want to sit?" Maura asked as they gazed around at the beautiful beach around them.

"Uhh…" Jane said as she noticed an open spot that was not too far from the water. "How about there?"

Maura smiled. "Perfect." They walked over to the spot and Maura spread out the blanket. They sat down and started to put on sunscreen. "Doesn't this air give you a sense of rebirth?"

"Uh…sure." Jane said with a straight face but ended up laughing.

"See, you're having a great time." Maura said with a grin. "And you hated this idea."

Jane groaned. "Fine. Go on. Say it if it makes you feel better."

Maura smiled widely. "I told you so." Jane stuck her tongue out and started to put sunscreen on her back with not a lot of success. Maura noticed her struggling. 'Here. Let me help." She moved next to Jane, started putting the sunscreen on her back and rubbed it around. When Maura moved lower, Jane got tingles in her lower region. _God. What the hell is wrong with me? _

When Maura scooted back to her spot and smiled at her. Jane smiled back. Then, she realized she's been doing it for a while. "Uh, thank you. Do you need help too?" Jane asked and Maura nodded.

"It's not that I can't do it. I just don't want to miss any spots." Maura explained as Jane applied the sunscreen. While Jane did that, two guys walked by and whistled at them. Jane flipped them off as they walked away. Jane groaned and Maura noticed. "What's the matter?"

"Did you hear them whistle at us?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah. So what?" Maura asked back.

"I just find it annoying. They probably think…never mind." Jane started to say but didn't feel like continuing it.

"Jane…" Maura said while looking at her best friend.

"They probably think we're lesbians." Jane said and looked at the water.

"Well, that's their problem and that isn't true at all." Maura explained. "People shouldn't make assumptions like that."

"I know." Jane said. "Not every pair of female best friends are lesbians…well, some are, I'm sure, but you know…we aren't."

"Right." Maura said with a grin. "Do you want to go in the water now?"

"I don't know…it's probably cold." Jane said reluctantly.

"Come on, Jane!" Maura said excitedly. "It's about 100 degrees out here so it'll be perfect in there. Trust me."

"Okay…" Jane said as she stood up. "I trust you."

They started to walk toward the water. When the water touched their feet, it was cool at first but then it warmed up.

"Hey. It's not that bad." Jane said with a smile while Maura smiled back.

"See." Maura said as she saw Jane start to walk out further. "Where are you going?"

"What? Do you think I'm gonna stand by the shore all day?" Jane asked with smirk. "Come on. We're going out further."

"Jane…what if there are sharks?" Maura asked with a scared expression.

"Are you afraid of sharks, Maura?" Jane asked with a straight face.

"No…" Maura said. "Okay. Maybe a little."

"Look, we're not going out THAT far." Jane said and held out her hand. "Come on. Immersion therapy." Jane said with a wink. "You said it worked out for you once before."

Maura looked at Jane's hand held out towards her and then at Jane. "Well…okay." Maura grabbed Jane's hand as they started to walk out farther.

They got out so far that the water was over their chests and their feet were still able to touch the sand.

"Whoa." Jane said. "My feet can still touch the ground."

"Yes. It depends and varies from each beach you go to." Maura said with a wink. "You were right. It is fun out here."

"See. What'd I tell ya?" Jane said with a smirk. "Look, here comes a wave. Let it push us back to shore."

"That isn't fun…my hair will get wrecked." Maura said with an annoyed look.

"Come on. Please?" Jane said with puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh. Okay." Maura gave in. The wave started to inch closer to them.

"Okay. On the count of three, jump up." Jane said with a huge smile. "One, two, three!"

At that, they both jumped up and rode along the wave as it pushed them closer to the shore. They landed on the shore and water rushed over them. They both sat up and Jane started laughing. Maura's always perfect blonde hair was all disheveled and all over the place. She glared at Jane. She fixed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"Really?" Jane asked. "You didn't think that was fun at all?"

Maura glared at her best friend and said. "That was so much fun!"

Jane laughed. "Man, you were scaring me. You were giving me that death stare again."

Maura shrugged. "My hair is kind of messed up but other than that, it was fantastic."

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out over your hair." Jane said while shaking her head. "That's a first."

Maura smiled. "Let's do it again."

"Really?" Jane asked, not quite believing Maura.

"Of course!" Maura said excitedly. "Come on!"

Jane grinned as they both ran back into the water.

After spending a few hours at the beach, Jane and Maura decided to head back.

"Do you want to go on the boardwalk for a little bit?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Maura said with a smile.

"You know what I'm really in the mood for?" Jane said and winked.

"Uh…well…no, I don't know." Maura said and laughed.

"Ice cream!" Jane said excitedly.

Maura laughed. "I'm in the mood for that too."

"Good." Jane said with a smile. "But really, thank you for convincing me to come here. We both needed this."

"You're welcome." Maura replied. "Oh, I can make you do a lot of things, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane smirked. "Oh, really, Maura Isles?"

Maura winked. "Yes. I can."

"Like what then? What could you possibly make me do?" Jane asked as she looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see…" Maura said I she walked ahead out Jane.

Jane stood in place for a second, shook her head and ran after her. "Really? You're not gonna tell me?"

"No. Why should I?" Maura asked her as they walked up to an ice cream place on the boardwalk and looked at all the flavors.

"Because…" Jane started to say. "I'm your best friend and you love me."

Maura giggled. "I do…but that's not a good enough reason."

Jane groaned. "Okay. Fine then."

"Do you know what you're having?" Maura asked. "I'm ready."

"Yeah." Jane said as she walked up to the window. "I'll have a small twist and she'll have-"

Maura interrupted her. "A small vanilla…with sprinkles."

Jane looked back at her. "Sprinkles? What are you…7?"

Maura laughed. "No. Obviously." Maura then started to get money out and Jane stopped her. "What?"

"I'm paying…since you paid for this whole trip." Jane said with a smile.

"Well…okay." Maura said as Jane paid and handed the ice cream to her. "Thank you."

"Yep." Jane said as she started to eat hers. "I love ice cream."

"Me too." Maura said. "We should head home now. We can come back tomorrow earlier."

"Yeah. That's good enough for me." Jane said as they walked to the car carrying their stuff.

"The cone is the best part." Maura said as she finished her cone.

"It really is." Jane said. "I would eat this stuff all the time if it wouldn't make me fat."

Maura looked at her. "It's good once in a while."

Soon, Maura and Jane drove back to the hotel, got out of their bathing suits and into more comfortable clothes.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper," Jane started to say as she sat down next to Maura on the bed. "but I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay. I'm a bit tired too." Maura said as they both slid under the covers.

"Goodnight." Jane said as she closed her eyes.

Maura replied. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. I don't really like to go on the computer anymore 'cause my parents always tell me to get off. -.- Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts. It made me really happy. Like I said before, I'll try to make 7 chapters, one for each day, and put Rizzles into each one. And I looked up information for what Maura is going to take Jane on. I actually never did it but I went on their website and it looks like fun and something Maura would get Jane to do so…yeah, here we go.

Chapter 2

It was 9 in the morning when Jane woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Day 2. _Jane thought. _I wonder what Maura has planned for today. _Jane turned her head to see if Maura was sleeping. She was sleeping but not on her side of the bed. Maura had her head on Jane's chest and her arm across her stomach. Jane didn't know what to do.

"Umm…" Jane said in a whisper and thought of how to move Maura without disturbing her. "Uhh." Jane thought it was no use so she leaned back and waited for Maura to wake up.

A few minutes later she felt Maura stir a little. Maura yawned and looked at Jane. "Oh. I'm so sorry." Maura felt embarrassed for sleeping on Jane. "I never roll over in my sleep."

Jane chuckled. "It's okay. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful."

Maura smiled. "Thanks."

Jane stood up and stretched. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure. Of course I do." Maura said with a smile.

"Good." Jane said as she got out the coffee, new filter and started the coffee. It took about 3 minutes to brew so Jane sat down on the bed. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, you want to go back to the boardwalk…" Maura started to say.

"Yeah, I do." Jane said.

Maura groaned. "I wasn't finished."

Jane made a weird face. "Sorry."

"Well, you want to go to the boardwalk but we have the whole trip to go and I have something very special planned for us today." Maura said, smiling.

"Really? Where are we going?" Jane asked, not sure to be excited or scared.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Maura said.

"Please." Jane begged. 

"No." Maura said with a smile.

"Maura." Jane said with a glare.

"I said no." Maura said. "Come on, Jane. It's worth the wait and surprise. Trust me."

"You better be right about that." Jane said.

"I always am." Maura said with a huge smile.

Jane rolled her eyes and poured them both a cup of coffee.

"This better be fun." Jane said as she handed Maura a cup of coffee.

"It's going to be amazing." Maura said with a grin.

"I swear…" Jane started.

"What? Jane, do you always have to be a party pooper?" Maura asked her.

"What? I'm not a party pooper-". Jane said but Maura interrupted her.

"Yes, you are." Maura said. "If I recall correctly, I said that I can make you do a lot of things and you know what? I'm going to see what tough Jane Rizzoli can do."

Jane shook her head and laughed. "So, this is what this is all about? You know, if you just told me, we could get going."

"If I told you, you would probably back out." Maura said truthfully.

"Back out?" Jane said with a shocked tone to her voice. "No, no, no. Jane Rizzoli doesn't back out, alright."

"Still, there's nothing you could do to get me to tell you." Maura said with a smug look as she got out her clothes for the day.

"Well what if I was going to die in 5 seconds and the only way to save me was to tell me what we're doing today, would you do it?" Jane said as she decided to get out her clothes.

"Come on, Jane. Be realistic. You're not going to die in 5 seconds." Maura told her.

They both stared at each for 5 seconds.

"Okay. I didn't die but come on!" Jane said with a frown.

"Jane, stop it." Maura said as she walked into the bathroom.

Jane groaned as she got dressed into her bathing suit and put a tank top and shorts over it. Jane was still getting her tank top on when Maura walked out. She was also wearing a tank top and shorts with her bathing suit underneath.

Jane pulled her shirt down quickly and put on deodorant.

"Maura-" Jane started to stay.

"Jane." Maura glared at her. "Don't make me hurt you."

Jane chuckled. "Hurt me?"

Maura looked at her. "You don't think I can?"

"No, I don't think so. Not to be mean or anything." Jane said as she started to walk past her.

Maura grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the bed.

"What the hell?" Jane looked up at her in shock.

Maura smiled evilly. "Do you think you were wrong now?"

Jane tried to get back up but Maura held her down.

"Geez Maura. I had no idea you were so…" Jane tried to think of the word.

"Strong, tough…stronger than you." Maura said with a grin.

Jane chuckled. "Yeah…uh, are you gonna let me up now?"

Maura shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"What? Why? Is this some kind of reward or…fantasy of yours?" Jane said while struggling to overpower her.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Yeah. It's my fantasy, Jane."

Jane gave her a weird look. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I think so." Maura said with a wink. "Say the magic word and I'll let go."

_I don't want you to let go. _Jane thought to herself and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Maura smiled happily. "That's more like it."

Jane rubbed her shoulders and walked into the bathroom. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and brushed her teeth quickly and walked out.

"Jane, I hope you know that to have the best results, you have to brush your teeth for 120 seconds. That wasn't even 60." Maura said with a concerned look on her face.

"Really?" Jane said in an annoyed tone. "Look, my teeth are fine. Besides, I don't want to spend all day brushing my teeth, okay?"

"Okay." Maura looked down.

Jane gave her a weird look. "Please don't tell me you're crying."

Maura looked up with tears in her eyes. "No."

"I thought you couldn't lie." Jane said with a smirk. "Maura, you said you had this surprise for me and let's go. If it means that much to you, I'll brush my teeth twice as long later."

"You really mean it?" Maura said with a huge smile.

"Sure." Jane said and laughed. "Let's go."

"Now you're excited to go, I see." Maura said with a smirk.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, it seems there's no way to get out of it so I might as well be, right?"

Maura nodded. "I'll bring my camera." Maura said as she got it out of her purse.

"Why?" Jane asked as she slipped on her flip flops.

"You'll see." Maura said as Jane groaned. "You're gonna love this."

"You better be right about that." Jane said with a hint of nervousness to her voice.

"Is it really necessary to have me blindfolded?" Jane asked Maura.

"Yes. It is. Now stop complaining." Maura said as she drove toward the surprise.

"You think I'm complaining?" Jane looked toward her, not being able to see through the blind fold.

"Yes, I do think that, because you are." Maura said with a smug look.

Jane crossed her arms. "I'm having so much fun." Jane said sarcastically.

Maura sighed.

"Oh, so you're gonna ignore me now?" Jane asked.

"It's too stressful to argue with you." Maura said honestly.

Jane played with her hands and Maura pulled into the parking lot and got out.

Jane opened her door. "Can I take this off yet?"

"Nope." Maura said as she led Jane out of the car.

Jane heard water nearby. "Okay. I hear water. Does this surprise have something to do with water?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. It does."

"Oh no. You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Jane said jokingly. "I thought you were my best friend!" Jane started to pretend cry.

"I'm not going to kill you." Maura laughed. "Okay. You can take it off now."

Jane took off the blindfold and looked at the sign. "Ocean City Parasail." She gave Maura a weird look. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Maura mocked Jane. "It seems like a great experience, don't you think?"

"Sure." Jane said as she crossed her arms.

"Why? Are you scared?" Maura teased her.

"What? No. OF course I'm not scared. Are you kidding? What's there to be afraid of?" Jane asked her.

"Well, we are going up 600 feet in the air." Maura said as they walked toward the boat.

Jane swallowed hard. "Only 600 feet…that's it? That's nothing."

Maura smiled. "If you say so, Jane." They were helped onto the boat.

"Hello, ladies." A man said to them. "Will you be riding single or tandem?"

"Uhh…" Jane replied.

Maura smiled. "Tandem, please."

"Alright. My name is Jimmy. Have you girls ever parasailed before?" Jimmy said with a huge smile. Both Maura and Jane shook their head. "Well, I assure that you will be fine up there. Now my buddies will help you get the gear on while we drive out to the ocean a little ways."

"Okay." Maura and Jane said at the same time. They were helped into the gear and strapped in tightly.

"Do you want pictures?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope." Jane said while Maura said "Yes." They looked at each other.

"Come on, Jane." Maura said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh. Fine. We'll get the damn pictures." Jane said with a sigh.

"Yaay!" Maura said excitedly as they both sat down. They sat super close to each other.

"How long have you two been together?" Jimmy asked them.

Both of their jaws dropped as they looked at each other, then back at Jimmy.

"We're not a couple." Maura said with a giggle. "We're best friends."

Jane pointed at herself and Maura. "Yeah, we're not…" _I wish we were. _Jane thought. _Wait, what? _

"Oh man." Jimmy said in a shocked tone. "I'm sorry. I always make these assumptions and it gets me in trouble."

"No worries." Jane said with a smile. "It's fine."

"Okay. We're just about ready to send you up. It might seem a bit scary at first but you'll be fine. Are you ready?" Jimmy asked. Both Maura and Jane nodded. "Alrighty then."

The boat started up again as Maura and Jane started to rise in the air.

"Whoa." Jane said as she looked down at the water. "We're getting pretty high."

"We're only at about 100 feet now." Maura said with a grin. "We're going to 600, remember?"

"Oh my God." Jane said as she closed her eyes.

"Jane, is there something wrong?" Maura asked while looking at Jane.

"I'm scared, Maura. Are you happy?" Jane said with her eyes still closed.

"No but you wouldn't have come if I told you what we were doing." Maura said sadly. "You never want to do anything with me."

Jane turned her head in Maura's direction. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." Maura said and sniffled.

"Maura, please don't cry." Jane said with a frown.

"Jane. Every time I ask you to do something, you always complain. I'm sorry but it's how I feel." Maura said while looking down at the beach.

"Maura, you wanna know something?" Jane asked her.

Maura nodded. "Of course."

"You're the only person in the entire world, wait, universe that can get me to do anything like this, alright?" Jane said honestly with a huge smile.

"Really?" Maura asked surprisingly.

"Yes." Jane said with a grin.

"We're just about at 600 feet." Maura said as Jane swallowed hard. Maura realized how scared Jane was and grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm just giving you some support." Maura said while smiling. With that, Jane squeezed Maura's hand. "Open your eyes, Jane."

Jane opened her eyes and saw the water 600 feet below her. She noticed the beach and how small everyone looked on it. Then she turned her to look at Maura. Her hazel eyes were bright in the sunlight. At that moment, Jane truly realized how beautiful Maura was. Jane ended up staring at her for a few moments.

"Jane…are you alright?" Maura said as she squeezed her hand even tighter.

Jane shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine."

Maura nodded. "Good."

"Maura, can I ask you something?" Jane asked abruptly.

"Yes. Of course, anything you want." Maura said as she gazed at Jane.

_Do you like me? 'Cause I like you. I can't believe I'm going to say this. _Jane thought. "Uhh…never mind."

"Are you sure?" Maura said concernedly.

_She probably doesn't like you, Jane. Don't ruin this on yourself. She's just your best friend. Nothing more than that. _"It was a really dumb question."

"No question is ever dumb." Maura said with a smile.

Jane looked down at her and Maura's hands squeezed together. "Do you…?" Jane looked over at Maura to see if she was still listening. Maura nodded for her to continue. "Do you like dolphins?" Jane got mad at herself for not being able to say what was really on her mind.

"That was it?" Maura asked. "That wasn't dumb at all. Well, I think they are very cute." Jane smiled at her. _I will tell you how I feel someday. _Jane thought.

"So, what do you think? Is it fun up here?" Maura asked Jane.

Jane chuckled. "Yeah. It's cool. Imagine if we fell from here...we'd be dead."

Maura shook her head. "If anything happened, we would sail right down. I did my research."

Jane smirked. "Of course ya did."

They spent about 15 more minutes up there and then it was over. They walked up and down the boardwalk and decided to get some pizza. Not soon after that, they decided to head back to the hotel. It was already starting to get dark.

"Do you think the pool is still open?" Jane asked as they walked toward it. "I really want to swim."

"I'm not sure, Jane." Maura said as she followed her. "It's kind of late."

They walked up to the sign and the door was locked. "Damn it. It closed at 8."

Maura shrugged. "Oh well. There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jane said while looking around. "I have an idea." Jane found a chair and put it by the wall.

"Jane, what on Earth are you doing?" Maura asked while watching her.

"We're gonna go swimming." She said with an evil smile.

"Are you insane?" Maura asked her. "You're going to break into the pool. Jane…"

"Come on! Live a little, Maura." Jane said as she stood up on the chair. "This is great. We can jump right over."

"Who knew you were such a dare devil?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"You'd be pretty surprised." Jane said with a wink. Jane used the chair to jump up and climb over the wall. Then she was on the other side. Maura stood up on the chair and looked over the wall. "Come on. Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out."

Maura glared at her. "That's what you think?" She asked and Jane nodded. She took off her high heels and handed them to her. "Take these." Jane chuckled as she took them and put them on the ground.

Soon, Maura was on the other side of the wall.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Jane said with a smirk and Maura rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I decided to break the rules and come in here. We have to be quiet, you know. People can be watching." Maura said as she looked at all the balconies. No one was there.

"Of course we'll be quiet. What would we do in here anyway?" Jane asked while crossing her arms. Maura shrugged. Jane sighed as she took off her tank top and shorts and threw them on a nearby chair. Maura did the same.

Jane started to walk into the water first.

"Ooh. It's cold." Maura said as she stuck her foot in it and pulled it back out.

"If you just jump in, you'll get used to it." Jane said as she took a deep breath and went under.

When she came back off, Maura was out of sight.

"Maura…" Jane said as she looked around. Maura came out from under water and grabbed Jane's back. Jane had to cover her mouth to muffle the scream. "Maura!" Jane said with a glare. "What happened to being quiet?"

Maura giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Jane groaned as she sat down on the steps. That's when Jane got the courage to do what she wanted to do before. She got courage to do something that she wanted to do for a long time. Maura sat down next to her as Jane took a deep breath. Jane started to lean in and before Maura realized what she was about to do, Jane's lips met her.

Jane leaned back and expected the worst. _Please let her feel the same way. _Jane repeated in her mind. Then Maura decided to return the favor. She leaned in and kissed Jane but with more passion to it.

"Maura…" Jane stopped Maura from kissing her but Maura leaned in for more. Soon, they were heading out of the pool making out. They picked up their clothes and hoped back over the wall. When they finally got back up to their hotel room, they threw the clothes on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me, Maura?" Jane asked her.

Maura nodded. "I've always wanted to do this, Jane."

Maura pushed Jane on the bed and they started making out once again. It didn't turn into something more but it was still enjoyable for both of them. Jane and Maura ended up falling asleep chest to chest and in each other's arms.

AN: Okay. That's it. I'm still thinking if I should make it dirtier. You guys can be the judge of that. Hehe. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't plan on them kissing so early on in the story so I have to think of some things to do. And some people wanted it to be dirtier and some wanted it to stay the same so I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. Haha. I also started to do POV's now. I don't know why I didn't start them earlier but better late than never, right? And this might get a little sad but you guys know how much I love Rizzles so I wouldn't do anything to hurt them. But here's Chapter 3. Please read and review. Reviews mean the world to me. And also, if you guys have any fanfic ideas, preferably one-shots, you can send them my way. I'd love to write something for you guys.

Chapter 3

Jane's POV:  
>When I woke up Wednesday morning, I smiled. I looked over and saw Maura asleep on her side of the bed. Then, I remembered what happened last night. I can't even remember how it started. I think I have a crush on Maura. Wait, lemme correct that. I know I have a crush on Maura. It was one of those things where I thought, "Wait. There's no way I feel this way about her. She's my best friend." But the feeling never went away. It just kept on getting stronger by each passing moment. That's when I decided to kiss Maura. I honestly expected the worst but she kissed me back. It felt...amazing. Then when we got back in the room, we made out for quite some time; about an hour or so. I'm just really nervous about what Maura might say to me.<p>

I got up lightly from the bed so I wouldn't disturb Maura. I walked slowly into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth longer and more precisely than usual, since there was nothing much to do anyway. Once that was done, I tiptoed over to my bag and picked out a light blue tank top and jean shorts and slipped them on. In the process, I bumped into the table. "Damn it." I mouthed and looked towards Maura. She didn't move a muscle. I decided to take a peek inside Maura's suitcase. I bet she'd kill me if she knew I was in there. I found the book she was reading on the flight; it was a book about diseases. It wouldn't be a book I'd normally select to read but there wasn't much else to do. Besides, I didn't want to wake Maura. She looked peaceful.  
>I read about a few diseases when I heard Maura yawn.<p>

"Hey sleepy head." I said with a huge smile. "It's about time."

"Hey." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "I see you're reading my book."

"Yes, I couldn't help myself." I joked as she giggled. "No, I was bored and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, thank you." Maura said with a smile as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
>I sighed. <em>Should I ask her about last night? Or should I wait for her to say something. Maybe she won't mention it at all.<em> I thought to myself. I combed the knots out of my hair while I waited for Maura to come out. When she did, I took a deep breath.  
>"So...about last night." I said while looking down at the floor.<p>

"What about it?" Maura asked as she put her blonde hair into braids.

"Uhh..." I started to say. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, I'll admit that it was fun but I don't think it's going to work out...you and I." Maura said.  
>I tried to hide the hurt on my face. Did I just hear her correctly? I had to bite my lip to hold back the tears. I knew this was going to happen.<p>

"Yeah. I know. It was fun while it lasted." I said with a fake smile, hoping Maura wouldn't notice.  
>I honestly couldn't believe how heartbroken I felt at that very moment. She kept smiling at me and I smiled back although all I wanted to do was to run out of there. <em>What am I supposed to do now?<em> I thought. Maura even said that she always wanted to kiss me. _Was that a lie? Did she use me?_ I pushed those thoughts away. _Maura doesn't lie and she wouldn't do that to me...would she?_

"Are you okay, Jane?" Maura asked as my mind and heart panicked. "You seem a little pale."

I swallowed hard. "Really? I'm fine, honestly." Maura walked across the room and sat across from me.

"You look like you're going to be sick." Maura said as she put her hand to be forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I, uh, think I need some fresh air." I said with a forced smile as she nodded.

"Okay." Maura said as I walked out of the hotel room. I leaned on the balcony and took deep breaths. _You're gonna be okay, Jane. There's plenty of fish in the sea. I thought. But I only want one fish._ A tear fell down my face. _I never meant to like her this way._

"Jane..." I heard Maura say and I wiped my eyes.  
>I turned around and smiled. "It's okay. I just needed some air."<p>

Maura smiled back. "Okay. So, where do you want to go today?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Maura." I said and hoped Maura didn't notice I was just crying.

"Jane...you know I can tell when you're not being honest with me. You know you can tell me anything." Maura said while looking into my eyes.

"I know...but it doesn't matter anymore, really." I said as I walked back into the room.

"What doesn't matter anymore, Jane?" Maura asked as she followed me back in.

I groaned. "It's nothing, Maura. Just stop, okay?" I could tell this was going to turn into something nasty real fast.

"No, I won't stop. You're my best friend and I think I have a right to know what's going on." Maura said as she got closer to me.

I backed up. "No…no, you don't have a right. There's nothing wrong at all, Maura."

"Stop lying to me." Maura said with a glare.

I had to close my eyes to stop the tears from coming out. I opened them again. "I'm not lying to you, Maura."

"Jane Rizzoli." Maura said through clenched teeth.

"What? Can we just go to the beach now or something?" I pleaded with her. I wished she wouldn't ask me anything else about this.

"No, not until you tell what's wrong." Maura said in an angry tone.

That's when something in me snapped. I couldn't lie about this anymore. Sometimes it's good to get things out in the open but what if this ruins everything I have with Maura? Could I live without her and her friendship? No, I couldn't. But I had to do this.

"Alright. You really want to know what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong." I said angrily. "You were so excited when you were kissing me last night and now you have the nerve to tell me that we're not going to work out? What the hell, Maura." Maura's jaw dropped. She went to say something but stopped. "I'm not done. You've said, "I've always wanted to do this." with me last night. What was that…just a one-time thing for you?" I took a deep breath. "Did you ever think that maybe…" I bit my lip. "Did you ever think that maybe I wished it wasn't a one-time thing? Over the past few years, we've been close to each other. Best friends are but I mean…" Maura was about to cry. "Something changed a few days ago and I don't know what it was but Maura…god, I can't even say it. I'm sorry." I sat down on the bed and covered my face.

"J-Jane…" Maura tried to say through tears.

"Maura…don't." I said as I looked back up. "Do you know when you're playing a puzzle and there's that piece that looks like it's going to fit but in the end, it really doesn't?"

"Yeah but I don't see what you mean…" Maura replied as more tears flowed.

"Maybe I misjudged everything." I said as I stood up. "Maybe you're not the right piece." I said as I pointed to my heart and started to walk away from her.

Maura frowned. "Jane…please…"

"Please, what?" I asked. As I watched her cry, not crying was the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Are you…in love with me?" Maura asked as she wiped the tears away.

I closed my eyes. "I really think I am. I tried to push it away, Maura. I really did. But it won't go away. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I would ruin everything and frankly, I probably already did. It hurts to even look at you now."

"Oh, Jane…" Maura said as she walked over to me and hugged me. "It'll be okay."

I shook my head. "No. No, it won't. I ruined everything."

Maura pulled back and looked at me. "No, Jane. You didn't. Everything will be fine."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed. "Can we please just go do something now?"

Maura sighed. "Yeah. Of course."

Maura's POV:

As Jane and I sat on the beach tanning ourselves, I couldn't even believe what she told me. Jane liked me romantically. I never expected her to like me that way. I always thought about kissing Jane because she is beautiful but I didn't know this meant more to her. I feel so bad for saying that to her but I couldn't lie to her.

We sat tanning on the beach. We didn't talk to the whole time. It really hurt me to sit in silence with Jane. We never did that before but I deserved it in a way. Maybe I shouldn't have let Jane on like that. I know I shouldn't have let her on like that. When she kissed me, I couldn't resist. Like I told Jane, I always thought of kissing her but I had no idea she felt that way.

I didn't know how to break the silence. In fact, I was actually quite afraid to say anything. I thought it would be better if Jane would say something first. For all the hours that we laid there, Jane didn't say much to me at all.

Then, when we walked on the boardwalk checking out the various shops and places, she didn't say anything either. It felt like a stab to the heart.

_Is this payback? _ I thought to myself. _Or does it hurt Jane to even look at me now? Maybe it's both of those. _Everything we did that day was in silence. I had to concentrate so I wouldn't tear up.

Even though we didn't say anything to each other, we would have to speak again in the future.

When we got back to our hotel and laid down in our bed, we had our backs face to each other. I was crying but I don't think Jane heard me. I had to break the silence.

"Jane…" I said. It was the first thing we've said in hours. I didn't expect her to reply.

"Yeah…" She replied back to me.

"I'm really sorry, you know that, right?" I asked her and swallowed hard as more tears flowed.

"I know." Jane answered.

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

AN: Sorry for all the drama once again. But it won't be for long. Please tell me what you thought and press that button down there. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure if I'll make Maura and Jane better in this chapter or not...this story is going to be 7 chapters so I'm still thinking about what to do. So we please read and review. Here we go.<p>

Chapter 4  
>Maura's POV:<p>

When I opened my eyes, the clock read 8:15 AM. I sighed and closed my eyes. All I could think about was what happened yesterday. Jane confessed that she liked me romantically. I still couldn't quite understand it. I never saw Jane as bisexual or gay for that matter. I opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched and expected Jane to be still asleep. She wasn't. I pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear as I walked outside.

"Jane..." I called out as I looked around. I saw our rental car in the same place we left it. I couldn't see Jane anywhere. I swallowed hard. _Oh God. What if she came out here to stand and someone grabbed her? _My heart started to pound in my chest. _Please let her be alright._ As I tried not to think negatively, I thought of other possible places Jane might be at. I walked back in and crossed my arms. _The balcony._ I thought as I pulled open the door. She wasn't there either. I was about to dial 911 when I heard a splash from the pool. I walked out and looked down. _There she is._ Jane was in the swimming pool this whole time. I sighed and smiled. I got dressed into my bathing suit and headed down to the pool. I pushed the gate open and walked in slowly. I watched as Jane swam to the other side of the pool with such grace and precision. I walked to the edge of the pool as Jane headed back. When she popped her head back up, she gasped.

"Whoa, Maura." She said as she set her hand on her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I ever did, I would use another method." I teased her and winked. "I'm just joking. I woke up and I couldn't find you. So I was freaking out and then I found you out here."

Jane nodded. "Sorry 'bout that." She said as walked out of the pool. "I didn't want to wake you. It looks like no one comes to the pool this early."

I shrugged. "I'm sure someone will soon." I told her as I sat at the edge and put my feet in the water. "I couldn't help but notice how well you can swim. You're technique is so precise and accurate."

She chuckled. "Really?" I nodded. "It doesn't seem so accurate to me but I guess you would have more knowledge of that...you know, accuracy."

I laughed. "Have you ever done this professionally?"

She gave me a weird look. "Swim?" She laughed. "No. Not at all. I liked to swim when I was a kid. My parents would literally have to pull me out of the pool." We both laughed.

"I can really imagine that happening." I said with a smile as I stared at the place where Jane and kissed two nights before. I thought of what I could've done differently to prevent this from happening.

"Maura..." Jane said as she set her hand on mine as I broke out or my reverie. "Are you alright?"

I nodded while smiling. "I'm fine." I lied. _Please don't let me go vasovagal_. I thought. "I was just thinking about something."

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked in a concerned tone.

_Yes._ I thought. "No." I said. "Everything is fine. I was thinking..."

"Yeah..." Jane urged me.

"Do you want to want to race?" I asked as I looked across the pool.

Jane chuckled. "That was it?" I nodded. _I lied again. I'll never forgive myself. _"If you want to, yeah."

I smiled as we stepped into the pool. "Give me a sec." I told her as I went under to get used to the water. I popped up and put up my hair quickly. "Okay."

"Don't feel bad if you lose. I mean, I am more accurate after all." Jane said with a wink.

I smirked. "You will be pretty surprised. I have a pretty mean back stroke."

"Alright, Doctor Isles, let's see what you got." Jane said as she stretched her arms.

"Okay. Detective Rizzoli." I said and winked. "On the count of three. One...two…three!"

As we got to the other side, we were pretty even with each other. I started to use my back stroke on our way back and inched ahead of Jane. I was the first to get back with Jane a split second behind. I slapped the water and smiled.

"Ha!" I said and pointed at Jane.

"Nuh uh." Jane said as she splashed me. "You must've cheated." I splashed her back.

"I did not." I said and grinned. "Just admit it. I win. You lose."

"No. Rematch." Jane said with a glare.

"Maybe some other time, Rizzoli." I said with a laugh as she groaned.

"Well, how about a breathing contest? Let's see who can stay under the longest." Jane said excitedly.

"Honestly?" I asked her.

"Why? You afraid you won't win this one?" Jane said while smirking.

"No, I just wasn't sure if you were serious." I replied.

"Oh. I am." Jane said. "I'll go first." I nodded as she took a deep breath and went under. I counted to myself as I watched her. Suddenly, she popped out and took in a big gulp of air.

"How long was that?" She asked.

"30 seconds." I said with a smile.

"Damn. It seemed like so much longer." Jane said and crossed her arms. "Are you ready?"

I nodded as I went under. Anyone could stay under for a brief period if they concentrate. I was at ease until I started to think about all the times Jane almost died; the numerous encounters with Hoyt, that day when Jane shot herself to save Frankie and many other times. I thought about losing Jane and how much of an impact it would have on my life. I could never lose her. It took me a few moments to realize that I opened my mouth and sucked water in through my nose. I shot up and started gasping as I coughed up water.

"Geez Maura!" Jane said as she patted my back while I spit water out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just-" I paused as I looked into Jane's eyes. "I just lost my focus, that's all."

"You scared me. You were down there for quite a bit." Jane said as she chuckled.

"How long?" I asked curiously.

"A minute." Jane said with a smirk.

"Whoa." I said and shook my head. "I could've done it for longer."

Jane gave me a weird look. "I still think you're a cyborg." We both laughed and looked at each other. Jane is very beautiful and anyone would be a fool to give her up but I couldn't risk our friendship for something more. _Maybe she's forgotten about what happened._ I thought but I knew I was wrong. _She'll never forget this._

She set her hand on my shoulder and I jumped. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Of course." I walked over to the steps and sat down.

Jane stood in place for a moment then walked over and plopped down next to me. "There's something you're not telling me."

I shook my head. "There's nothing to tell. Besides, if I lied, I would've passed out by now."

"Maura..." Jane said but I stopped her.

"Please. I'm fine." I said and stood up. "We should go to the beach."

Jane groaned. "Fine. We should make something to eat first."

I turned and smiled. "Fluff sandwiches?"

She smiled. "That'd be great."

We dried off and walked to our hotel room.

Jane's POV:

As we sat on the beach eating our fluff sandwiches, Maura dug through her bag.  
>I looked at her with eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?"<p>

She pulled out 7 bottles of nail polish. "I noticed that your nails weren't painted so I thought I'd offer to do them for you."

"No, that's okay." I told her as she picked up the pink nail polish. "I hate pink."

"I know." Maura said with a wink and set it down. "There are other colors to choose from."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to pick one, don't I?" She nodded with a grin. "You can pick, as long as it's not the pink one."

Maura nodded. "How about the blue to go with your flip-flops?"

"Sure." I chuckled.

Though I was acting normal today, I still couldn't get over what happened two nights ago. I should've stopped myself. Though most of the tension and awkwardness has gone away, there's still some there beneath the surface. Maura told me she didn't feel the same way but the feeling I had for her still wouldn't go away. My heart ached over it. It's as if half of my heart is gone and Maura has the other half. I watched as she held my foot and painted my nails. I hoped she wouldn't tickle my feet or it would end badly.

If I could, I would go back and change everything that happened that night. We wouldn't be in this situation now. _I'm going to be forever alone._ I thought. _Maybe if I kissed her again she'd change her mind. No. If I do that, I really will ruin everything. Besides, I can't force Maura into a relationship she doesn't want. I just have to get it through my head that it's not going to happen. _

"There you go." Maura said excitedly.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"What about your fingernails?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Go ahead." Maura took my hands and set them on her knees as she painted them. I couldn't stop staring at her. To think that I thought there was something serious between us. I bit my lip and held back tears. I turned my head toward ocean and watched a parasailer overhead.

"All done." Maura said as she watched me. "Make sure you don't ruin them."

"I won't." I told her as I lay down. I crossed my arms over my face as the sun beat down. I heard Maura open up a bottle of water.

"Do you want some water, Jane?" She asked me politely.

"Uhh…" I thought for a second. "Sure." I sat back up as she handed me a bottle with a grin. "What's the face for?"

"My face…?" Maura asked. "Oh. Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Maura…"

"It's nothing, really." She said as I watched her. I swear she even blushed. "You're cute when you sleep."

I gave her a weird look. "Thanks." I chugged about half the bottle down as I watched Maura.

"You know what would be fun?" Maura asked me with a grin.

"Do I even want to know? Does this one include being 600 feet in the air?" I asked with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, no it doesn't." Maura said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "We should go to the arcade."

"I don't know, Maura…" I replied while shaking my head. "It's a waste of money."

"Please, Jane." Maura said and used her puppy dog eyes. "Only for a few minutes and then we can head back."

I thought about it for a second. "Oh, alright, we'll go."

"Yay!" Maura smiled widely as we folded up our blanket and put our stuff away. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Wow, you're excited." I said while I chuckled.

As we got into the arcade, I wasn't sure where to go first. There was a lot of games to choose from.

"So…" I said as I looked around.

Maura grabbed my hand and led me toward a game. It made my heart stop. We walked over to two racing games.

"Maura Isles wants to play a racing game?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked me as she crossed her arms.

"No. Of course there isn't." I said as I tried to keep a straight face.

As we raced, I noticed how competitive Maura could get. She even cursed a few times. In the end, she beat me.

"Oh, damn." I said as I noticed I was in 2nd place. Maura smirked as she stood up and walked over to a crane machine. I picked up our stuff and followed her. "Crane machine, eh?"

She nodded. "We'll play this a few times and I guess we'll call it a day."

"Okay." Maura put in 50 cents and played first. "It's about accuracy and precision." She dropped the claw and picked up an animal.

"Really?" I said as my jaw dropped. "It takes me about 50 times to win." She pulled out the animal and pushed it into my face. "Stop that."

She giggled and moved aside. "Your turn."

I sighed as I put in 50 cents. I moved it around quickly while looking for a loose animal.

"It's also about patience." Maura said as I dropped the claw. I gave her a look as it picked up an animal. "Yes!" I said as it dropped. "Are you kidding?"

Maura laughed loudly. "See." Maura put in 50 cents. "Here." Maura placed her hand on mine as the game started again. My heartbeat begin to quicken and I was breathless. "It's all about the angle." I could smell the sweet scent of Maura's perfume as the claw picked up another animal. Maura got it out and handed it to me. "See, it's not so bad after all, is it?"

I shook my head. "No. I get it now." I regained my breath as we walked out of the arcade and back to the car.

As we drove back to the hotel, my feelings for Maura were getting stronger and stronger by the moment. Deep down I wished and hoped, that something would happen and Maura would decide to give us a chance.

When we got back to our room, Maura decided to get a shower first. As I sat on the bed and tried to watch the news on the television, the tears started to flow. _Why does love have to be so cruel? _I thought as I muffled my sobs in the pillow.

When Maura got out, I quickly ran into the shower before she could notice I was crying. I spent a lifetime in there just bawling my eyes out. I let out a silent prayer. _Please, God, let her change her mind. Can you do that for me? _ As I finished and walked out, I noticed Maura was already fast asleep. I sat down, watched her for a moment. _Maybe we're not meant to be. _I thought as I fell asleep.

AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all of you that review and keep my story on alerts. I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alrighty. Thank you for all the support with this story and sorry about how depressing it's been. I NEVER planned on it to be this way. It was supposed to be a super happy story but somehow it got this way but don't worry. It will have a very great ending. And you guys will probably really enjoy the last few chapters, if ya know what I'm saying. This chapter is a bit longer too but I doubt that'll be a problem. Okay. Here we go.

Chapter 5

Maura's POV:

I woke up quite early that morning. I have no idea why because I always get a good night's sleep. I breezed through 2 books that I brought along for the trip. As I brewed a pot of coffee, I watched Jane sleep. She rolled around quickly as if she was having a nightmare. I frowned as I watched toss and turn. Then, she started to mumble. As I poured the coffee, her mumbles started to get louder.

"No…no…" Jane said in her sleep and rolled around. I could see sweat beading up on her forehead. "Please don't."

I walked into the bathroom quickly and got a damp cloth and glass of water. I pulled a chair up to Jane's side and watched her.

"Maura…" She said and I thought she woke up but was still asleep. "You can't do this to me."

I could only wonder what was happening. I leaned in a bit closer.

"Maura. Please." Jane said and I saw that she started to cry. "I'm in love with you, Maura. You can't do this, please. Don't leave."

I realized that tears were starting to pool up in my eyes. I wiped them and looked back at her.

"Oh, God. Maura. Don't. Do. This." Jane said and then her voice elevated into a scream. "No!"

At that instant, Jane shot up while breathing rapidly and tears flowing down her face. She turned to see me there and closed her eyes. When she opened them, I could see the terror in her eyes. I set next to her and put the cloth on her forehead. 

"Shh." I said as I rubbed her back. "It's alright. It was just a dream." She sat there staring ahead into space. "You talk in your sleep…well, you did today."

Jane turned to look at me and swallowed hard. "Really?"

I nodded.

"How much of it did you hear?" Jane asked with a scared expression on her face.

"You kept saying my name and said that I couldn't do something to you and that you were…" I said as my eyes met hers. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"In love with you." Jane finished for me and looked away. "That must've been…awkward."

I shrugged. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

I didn't want to have this conversation with Jane. I'm sure she was already hurt enough the way it was and to be honest, so was I. I didn't want to her anymore.

Jane lost all the emotion in her face as she wiped away her tears and put the cloth down.

"I, uh, made some coffee. Do you want a cup?" I tried to stray away from the conversation as I stood up and walked over to the coffee with my back to Jane.

"No, Maura. All I want is you." Jane said and I could tell by her breathing patterns that she was going to cry again.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms. _Why is this happening?_ I thought as I held back tears. _Why does it have to come to this? _

I heard Jane stand up and move closer to me. She set her hand gently on my back.

"Jane…" I said as I closed my eyes. She grabbed my arms lightly and turned me around. "I can't, Jane…"

"Why not, Maura?" Jane asked me.

"Jane…" I started and took a deep breath. "I can't risk our friendship."

"Nothing will happen, Maura." She said while looking into my eyes.

"You don't know that." I said and looked away. "I don't think you know how much you mean to me."

"I bet I do." Jane said as she turned my head toward her. "I feel the exact same way, Maura."

"Then why do you want to risk our friendship for something more?" I asked her. I never had a relationship with a girl or kissed a girl before Jane. It always fascinated me though. Jane would probably be one of the only girls I would have a relationship with but I could I risk our friendship?

"Maura…I know how awkward this might be…and I bet you don't feel the same way." Jane explained while I opened my mouth to speak. "No. Wait. Do you know how hard I tried to get rid of this feeling, Maura? This is tearing me apart. I just wish you could feel the same way."

_Maybe I do feel the same way. _I thought as I stared at her.

"Jane, you're my best friend. You're the only one I can go to about anything and you'll understand." I said as I shook my head.

"That doesn't have to change, Maura. I promise it won't." Jane said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Jane, what if we have a fight that's so bad, you never want to talk to me again or vice versa?" I asked her and she fell silent.

"That's what happened in my dream last night." She told me and looked down. She looked back up and shook her head. "Everyone fights Maura, even couples that were married for 30 years. Hell, my parents still fight."

I shrugged. "Still…"

"Please Maura…do you feel the same way about me?" Jane asked.

"I don't know…" I said as I shook my head. "I really don't know…maybe."

Jane set her hands on my hips and pulled me toward her slowly and wrapped her arms around me. I looked into her eyes as she kissed me. She leaned back and looked at me.

I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I leaned in and kissed Jane softly and as I pulled back I could tell she was longing for more. Jane dropped her arms as I went into the bathroom to get my bathing suit on. I saw her with her jaw dropped as I closed the door. I got on my bottoms and was about to put on the top when Jane barged through the door.

"Jane." I said as I crossed my arms, exposing my breasts. Her eyes widened as she stared at them. "Do you want something?"

"Uhh..." Jane answered and met my gaze. "I just wanted to get my bathing suit."

"Here you go." I said as I handed her the suit. She looked at them once again as she headed out. I heard her mutter _Damn_ under her breath. I grinned and put on the top. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a pony tail. As I walked out, Jane was tying her top.

"Do you need a little assistance?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Please." Jane said with a chuckle. I tied her top and sipped my cup of coffee.

"So…" Jane started to say. "Is that it?"

"Is what it?" I asked her.

"You know…" Jane said as she pointed to me than back to her.

"Jane…I don't know what I'm going to do yet." I told her honestly. "It's a lot to take in. I need some time."

Jane frowned. "Oh. I see."

It hurt me to see Jane sad but I couldn't force myself to do something that I wasn't quite sure I could follow through with.

"Jane…please." I said with a frown. "Don't be sad."

She crossed her arms. "Wouldn't you be sad?"

"Well I…I don't know." I said as I applied sun lotion.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You would."

"Jane…" I said as I walked over to her. "Give me time. Please?"

She stared and nodded. "Alright. Sorry."

I sighed. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go to the beach." Jane said with a small smile.

"Well, duh!" I said as I punched her lightly.

She punched me back. "What else is there to do?"

I shrugged. "Parasailing again?"

She laughed. "No. That's alright."

"Well, beach it is then." I said with a grin.

Jane's POV:

As we sat on the beach, all I could think about was what happened this morning. It kind of felt like Maura was teasing me in a way. She said that she needed time but I don't believe it.

_What if she's doing this because she doesn't like me and she's waiting until I lose feelings for her? _ I thought to myself. _No. She wouldn't do that. Besides, she's always honest about everything. Maybe she really does need time. _

When she kissed me back, it had me longing for more. If I didn't have self-control, I probably would've started to make out with her on the beach.

I opened up a pack of peanut butter crackers and started to eat one. Maura was reading a book and I watched her every move. I opened up a can of Pepsi and she looked up at me.

"Sorry." I said with a smile as I sipped it. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

She looked at me for a few seconds then closed the book. "No. It's fine. I'm done reading anyway."

I nodded. "Do you want some crackers?" I asked her as I put the pack in my hand.

"Sure." Maura said happily and took a few. As she bit into one, she asked. "Have you ever been here before?"

I thought back and shook my head. "Nope. Not that I can remember anyway…have you?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't." Maura said as she opened a can of Sprite. "This is a really great place though." She sipped the soda as she looked at me. "We'll have to come back someday."

"You got that right." I said with a grin. "Really though, thank you for getting me to go."

She smirked. "You would've gone either way."

I crossed my arms. "What would make you think that?" I

"'Cause you love me, that's why." Maura said with a wink. I smirked as I drank some more. "I'm simply irresistible." I laughed so hard that I spit soda all over and coughed. "What?"

I laughed a little more and wiped my face. "Nothing. Just the way you said that was hilarious. But I agree." I said with a wink.

"You know what we should do later?" Maura asked with a smirk.

A lot of possibilities ran through my head and I smiled. "What would that be?"

"We should go to dinner." Maura said excitedly. "I looked up some restaurants and this one looks superb."

That wasn't what I was expecting. "No." I said with a straight face.

"Come on, Jane!" Maura said with a frown. "It'll be fun."

"Are you going to make me dress up?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You know, I bet you would like dressing up if you tried it more often."

I gave her a weird look. "Uh, no. I wouldn't."

"Please Jane." Maura said. "Do this for me." She batted her eyelashes at me.

I sighed. "Fine."

Maura clapped and smiled widely. "Awesome!"

I snickered. "I think that's the first time I heard you say that."

"So?" Maura asked with a wink.

"No, that's fine. It's not a problem for me." I said and laughed.

"I have the perfect dress for you." Maura told me. "You're gonna love it."

"I better." I said as I stood up in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a confused look.

I held out my hands. "Come on. Let's go swim."

Maura smiled and took my hands as I helped her stand up. "Okay." She said as we walked toward the ocean.

Maura's POV:

We spent the whole day at the beach and it was finally time to go to dinner. I picked a light blue dress with heels to match.

"So what is this place called?" Jane asked curiously.

As I dug through my suitcase for a dress for Jane, I said, "The Chatterbox. It's one of the best restaurants around here."

"That's a very creative name." She said as she saw me take out a dark blue dress. "Whoa. Is that it?"

I nodded. "Do you like it?"

She looked at it for a second. "Hmm…I'm not sure."

"Well, don't be shy." I said as I walked over to her with the dress and held it out. "Try it on!"

Jane groaned as she grabbed it.

"I know how you are when you get undressed." I said as I sat on the bed, facing away from her. "So I'll just look the other away." I heard her clothes fall to the floor as I played with my hands.

"Hey, can you help zip me up?" Jane asked as I turned around and saw her back exposed.

"Of course!" I said happily and walked over and zipped her up. "There you go." She turned around and I looked at her in the dress. "Wow."

"What?" Jane asked.

"You look amazing." I said truthfully.

"Really?" Jane asked, not believing me.

"Yes! You look stunning." I said with a smile. "You should wear dresses more often."

"Yeah, wouldn't you like that?" Jane asked and winked.

"You know I would." I said with a laugh and winked back. I walked quickly over to my suitcase and picked out matching red heels. "Try these on."

"Maura, I'm going to kill myself in these." Jane said as she took them and slipped them on.

"Do they fit?" I asked her.

"Yeah but still…I'm going to fall." Jane said as she stood in them and walked around a bit.

"Well, if you do, I'll be there to catch you." I said with a grin.

"Oh, how romantic!" Jane said in a funny voice.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked excitedly.  
>"Yep." Jane said as we walked out of our room and down to the car. Jane wobbled a little and I laughed a few times. "What's so funny?"<p>

"Nothing." I said with a straight face as we got in the car.

"Yeah, I know I can't walk in high heels." Jane said and rolled her eyes.

"I can help you." I said. "I'll show you some techniques."

"Techniques, huh?" Jane asked and laughed.

"Yes." I said with smile. "You'd like it."

"I bet I would." Jane said and smiled.

As we drove to The Chatterbox, Jane set her hand on my thigh. I looked down and back at her. She winked. I thought about moving her hand but I didn't. Jane's jaw dropped.

"What's that look for?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm surprised you didn't move my hand." Jane answered and blushed a little.

"Did you want me to because I could?" I teased her.

"No. Don't. Your leg is...soft." Jane said and we both laughed.

"That's not the only thing that's soft." I said as I bit my lip.

"Well well well, Dr. Maura Isles is flirting with me?" Jane asked with a smile as we pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I said as we got out of the car.

"No. Of course not." Jane said as I chuckled. I held open the door for her as she spanked me on her way into the restaurant.

"Wow." I said with my jaw dropped, enjoying the slap. "That was nice."

"What was that?" Jane asked as she walked beside me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said with a grin.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked her as we looked at a few empty tables and booths.

"Booth." Jane said with a smile as we sat down.

Not long after that, a young waitress walked over. "Hello. Welcome to the Chatterbox. Can I get you something to drink?"

We both looked at each other. "Red wine." I said with a grin.

"Uh...you know, I'll have the same." Jane said and winked at me.

The waitress set down the menus in front us. "Alright. I'll be right back." She said as she walked away.

"Ooh. Detective Jane Rizzoli is drinking wine. I am shocked." I said as I opened up the menu and looked at all of the foods to choose from.

"I don't always have to have a beer, you know." Jane replied as she did the same. "Man, this all seems so good. I want it all."

I laughed. "I know but you wouldn't want to get the bill afterwards."

"We could always run out when they aren't looking." Jane said with an evil look on her face.

"Jane! We will not break the law." I said honestly. "You are the law."

Jane chuckled. "I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't."

"You broke into the pool after it was closed." I said while thinking what happened that night.

Jane rolled her eyes while groaning. "Who hasn't done that in their life? Besides, so did you."

I laughed. "I couldn't risk the possibility of you getting caught by yourself."

Jane smirked. "Admit it. You wanted to do it."

"I only did it because-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Maura." Jane said while looking into my eyes.

"Oh, fine. I admit. I wanted to do it. It was quite a rush." I said honestly.

"I knew it." Jane said with a pleased look as the waitress came back with the wine.

"Here you go." She said with a smile. "Do you girls know what you want?"

I looked to Jane and she nodded. "I want spaghetti and meatballs."

The waitress smiled and turned to me. "I'll have the same."

"Okay." She told us as she took our menus. "That'll be a few minutes." We both nodded.

"Same as me, huh?" Jane asked.

"What can I say?" I asked as I poured wine for both of us. "I love Italian food."

"I am Italian." Jane said with a grin.

"I know." I said.

I was raising the glass to drink when Jane said, "Wait...we should have a toast."

I smiled. "Okay. What are we toasting to?"

Jane raised her glass. "To us."

I waited a second then I lifted my glass and tapped it on hers. "To us." We both sipped and set our glasses down.

About an hour later, we were finishing our dinner and we had our 2nd glass of wine.

"Ooh. I'm full." I said as I set my hand on my stomach.

"Me too." Jane replied. "I'm done. Are you?"

I nodded. "Yes." I got out the money for the bill and put 5 dollars on the table for a tip. As Jane and I finished our wine, that was when it finally hit me; I was in love with Jane. I could take a chance to be with her. I didn't understand why it took me so long to realize this but I was so happy. I thought of Jane's reaction to this and it made me smile widely. She noticed and crossed her arms.

We paid and walked out to the car. "Why are you smiling?" Jane asked.

I didn't tell her because I had a better idea of showing it.

"This was a really great night. I'm glad you wanted to go." I said truthfully.

Jane smiled. "Me too."

My heart started to beat fast as we walked into our hotel room. Jane sat down on the bed and kicked off the heels. I took mine off as well.

"That feels much better." Jane said as she rubbed her feet. "Can you unzip this for me, Maura?" She stood up and turned her back toward me.

This was the perfect moment. _I can't believe I'm going to do this_. I thought to myself_. It's now or never. _As I finished unzipping her dress, my fingers lingered in her back. Then I wrapped my arms around her.

"Maura..." Jane said as she turned around. She looked into my eyes and I think she knew what I wanted to do. Jane led me to the bed. She let her dress fall to the floor and kicked it to the side. At any other moment, I would've been mad that she treated my dress like that but now. The only piece of clothing left was her underwear until she took that off too.

I went to go unzip my dress and she stopped me. "Let me." Jane said as she took off my dress slowly, pulling down my underwear with it. Jane threw it to the side. We were fully exposed in front of each other. Jane wrapped her eyes around me as she led me to the bed. I pushed her down lightly and got on top of her. Our lips met each other. My lips curved into a smile.

"I love you, Maura." Jane said while smiling up at me.

"I love you too, Jane." I replied to her honestly. I loved her so much.

Our bodies connected and I knew that we both enjoyed it very much. That was the first time we made love but I knew one thing for a fact; it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

AN: Okay. That was probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. I never wrote them like this. Be honest and tell me if I should stick with writing them this way or if I should stop. I could've got dirtier but didn't feel it was necessary. I also wanted to let you guys imagine what happened. Haha. Please, review. I hope I get a few more this time. There is still gonna be 7 chapters so there's two more left. Thank you to all that have supported it. I love y'all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>AN: Thanks for the reviews. So there is going to be 7 chapters total so thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. I've seen a lot of people put my story on alerts. That means a lot but something that would make me happier is reviews. Wink wink. Alright. Here's chapter 6.<p>

Jane's POV:  
>When I woke up, I couldn't help but smile. Maura and I had sex last night and it was the greatest experience of my life. She said she was in love with me. That made me so happy that she felt the same way. When I looked over, I saw Maura sleeping with a smile on her face. I took a minute to just enjoy looking at her and her body. I bit my lip as I let my hand move across her breasts and down to her stomach. She sighed and opened her eyes. Maura grabbed my hand and stopped me from going lower.<p>

"Hey now." She said with a whisper.

I laced her fingers with mine. "What time is it?"

"Noon." I said as I moved closer to her. "It probably had something to do with last night."

"Not probably, it certainly was because of last night." Maura said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It was worth it though."

"Hell yeah!" I said with a laugh. "You were amazing."

"Thank you." She said as she looked into my eyes. "I happen to think you were extraordinary."

I chuckled. "Thanks." Maura stood up but I wrapped my arms around her. "No. You can't go." I used all my strength and pulled her back on the bed and hovered over her.

"Oh Jane." Maura said with a smile. I lowered myself on her.

"Can we just do this all day?" I said as I kissed all over her body. She let out a groan.

"I would love to." Maura said as she pulled me into a kiss. "But this is our last day here. Don't you want to enjoy it?"

"I am enjoying it. Can't you tell?" I said with a wink.

She laughed. "Yes, it's very obvious." She said as she ran her hands down my back repeatedly.  
>I started to rub her thighs and I spanked her.<p>

"Mhm." She said with a pleased look on her face. "You sure do like spanking me."

I smiled. "You love it."

"That is true." Maura said as I sat up and wrapped her legs around me.

She started to kiss my neck and I tilted my head. "Oh, Maura." I groaned and she giggled. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"I don't know, Jane." Maura said as she started to kiss me on the lips passionately.

"Well, we have all the time in the world now." I told her and she nodded.

After we kissed for a while, we decided we would go to the beach.

When we got there, we set up our stuff and relaxed.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yeah..." I said. "Look." I pointed to the sand that said "I love Maura".

She smiled. "That's sweet. Do you want to walk up and down the beach?"

I laughed. "Sure."

We stood up and started to walk down the shoreline. Maura grabbed my hand. I smiled and laced her fingers with mine. Some people gave us weird looks and some smiled but we couldn't care less about what people thought.

"We should look for sea shells." Maura suggested.

"Yeah." I answered. "My Ma wanted me to bring some back."

We went to a part where there weren't many waves and started looking.

"I found one." Maura said excitedly and I chuckled. I shoved my hand and picked up something but it wasn't a shell. It was a crab.

"Aah!" I screamed and threw it back in the water.

Maura looked up from the water. "What was it?"

"A crab. It was gonna bite me." I said and sighed. I could see Maura smile and try to hold back a laugh. "Maura!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Uh huh. I bet." I said as I found a shell. "Good. I finally found one."

"See. With a little patience you can do anything." Maura said with a wink. "You can't just go throwing your hands in the water hoping a shell will end up in your hands."

I crossed my arms. "Really? Watch this." I said as I shot my hand into the water and grabbed something hard. "See." I lifted my hand out of the water and picked up another crab. "Seriously?

Eww!" I threw it back and Maura started to laugh hard. "Oh. Shut up." I said with a smirk.  
>After we found shells, we tanned for a little while and then went up to the boardwalk to get a few souvenirs.<p>

We found a nice little shop and went in.

"We should get matching shirts." Maura said with a wink.

I laughed. "Sure. My Ma wanted a shirt too."

"You should have asked her to come along." Maura said with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" I asked her and shook her head. "No. That's not gonna happen."

"She loves you." Maura said as we bought t-shirts that said We Heart Ocean City, NJ.

"I love her too. She's annoying though." I told her truthfully.

"Come on. She isn't that bad." Maura said as we walked out of the store.

"Of course not. She's so great." I said sarcastically. "Hey. Do you want to get a slushie?"

"What's that?" Maura asked with a confused look.

"Really? You never had one?" I asked as we walked toward a stand.

"No." Maura replied.

"They're freaking awesome." I said. "Berry or cherry?"

"Hmm..." Maura said as she thought about it. "Cherry."

"Alright." I said as went up to order. "1 large cherry and berry, please."

We paid and got our slushies. I watched Maura try it as I sipped mine. "So...what do you think?"

"It's amazing." Maura said with a huge smile.

I drank too much and groaned. "Ow! Brain freeze."

Maura laughed. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" She asked as we looked at the beach for the last time for this trip.

"Yeah." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her and headed back.

We arrived back to the hotel. I kicked off my flip flops and collapsed on the bed. I yawned and closed my eyes. I noticed her undressing with her back to me and I started to watch her.

"I know you're watching me." Maura said.

I held back a laugh. "What? No I'm not."

Maura sighed and turned to face me naked. I smiled widely. "I knew it."

"You're teasing me." I said as I took off my shorts and slipped my bra off from under my shirt.

"How?" Maura said while smirking.

"Really?" I asked and she shrugged. I pointed to her. "You're teasing me with your incredibly sexy body." I watched her slip on underwear as she slid under the covers. "No bra?"

"Why? Do you want me to put it on?" Maura asked as I shook my head.

"No." I said I laid under the covers next to her. I smiled at her as she slid her hands under my shirt.

"Maura...do you really love me or are you just doing this 'cause you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

Maura stopped and looked at me. "I really do love you. I never would lie to you about something like this." She kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled her against me and embraced her.

"I'm really happy to hear that." I said as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN: Please please please review! I'll post the last chapter as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is the last chapter. I'm kind of sad to see it end but school is starting soon and I don't want to have to worry about updating 'cause I might be busy. But I will still write Rizzles oneshots and stories. Just make sure you have me in your author's alerts so you'll know. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story and reviewed every week. I love you guys so much. Here we go.

Chapter 7

Maura's POV:

I was woken up by the alarm. I turned and saw that it was 4:30. I groaned. Our flight left at 6:00. I noticed Jane stirred but didn't wake up.

"Jane." I whispered and started kissing her neck.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she woke up and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Mhm." I mumbled. Though I didn't want to, I pulled away. "We have to get ready." I said as I jumped out of the bed.

Jane groaned and sat up. "I'm so tired."

I grinned. "Me too. You couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Hey." Jane said as she got off the bed. "You wouldn't stop touching me either so don't blame this on me."

I laughed as I got dressed into a clean dress and slipped on my heels. "That's true."

Jane winked as she put on a tank top and shorts. "I love your dress."

"Thank you." I replied. "I'll let you wear it someday."

"No, no." Jane said shaking her head. "That's alright. I meant I love how the dress looks on you...so sexy."

I smiled. "I know. You know, you probably won't believe this but I think you're very sexy in your work clothes."

Jane chuckled. "Really?" I nodded. "Wow."

"Is that so hard to believe?" I said while packing up my stuff into the suitcases.  
>Jane nodded. "Yeah...I never thought anyone found me sexy." I could see sadness in her eyes.<br>"Hey..." I said as I walked over to her. She stared down at the floor. "I'm sure many people find you sexy, Jane. Don't doubt that. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen...ever."

"You're just saying that..." Jane replied, not believing a word I said.

"No, I'm not. It's true." I cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "You're gorgeous." I could see that Jane started to blush. I kissed her lightly on the lips and hugged her. "Just in case you're wondering, I am the type that likes handcuffs."

We both laughed at that. "Oh, I already knew that, Maura." Jane said with a wink.  
>"Oh, is that so?" I said as I held back a smile. "What evidence caused you to conclude this?" I ran my hands up and down her side.<p>

She laughed. "Just by the way you act in bed, I can tell."

I grinned. "I really don't know what you mean."

Jane sighed. "You're a bit forceful." She said as she spun me around and pushed me down onto the bed and laid on top of me, pinning me down. "You like to be in control."

"That is...true." I said as we kissed each other. I groaned in pleasure.

"So..." Jane said as she stood up and pulled me with her. "Do you understand why I came to that conclusion now?"

I nodded. "I do...but I would love I could use your handcuffs on you or...vice versa."

"I will take you up on that offer." Jane said and chuckled.

"Fabulous." I said and licked my lips. "Do you have everything packed?"

Jane glanced around and nodded. "Yep. I got it all...wait." She bent down on the floor, rummaged under the bed and held up a pair of high heels. "Are these yours?"

My jaw dropped. "Those are my Gucci high heels!" I ran over and grabbed them from her. "I knew I was missing something...what were they doing under the bed?" Jane grinned. "Oh, never mind. I remember." I walked over to my suitcase and put them in. "I think that should do it."

"Let's go." Jane said as we picked up our things. We went down to the desk and gave back the key. We drove to the airport and parked our rental car. We had to wait a few minutes and then we were on the plane getting ready to go back to Boston.

"You know, I really loved it here but I'm glad to be heading home." I said as we sat in our seats.  
>"Yep. Me too." Jane said as she held my hand.<p>

"What are we going to tell everyone? I mean, about us." I looked at her.

"Whatever we want...but you know, I don't think this will be a huge surprise for them." Jane said with a smile.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Do you know how much time we spend together? How we act around each other?" Jane asked.

I thought about it. "Yes but-"

Jane interrupted me. "Trust me, babe...they probably saw this coming." I smiled widely at Jane calling me babe.

"What will your parents think? What if they don't like us together?" I asked in a worried tone.  
>Jane looked into my eyes. "Maura, they love you. They really do. And I don't know what they'll think of us but we'll be okay." I kissed her as the plane ascended into the air.<p>

I was really glad I planned this vacation. If not, who knows if we would've ever got the courage to confront our true feelings.

I believed Jane though. We would be okay. Yes, there would be struggles and fights like any normal couple but I knew in my heart that we were heading in the right direction. We were meant to be.

The End!

AN; Seriously, thank you to everyone that has read this. I love y'all so much! Add me to your alerts so you never miss a Rizzles fanfiction from me.


End file.
